Doll size
by Vampire2016
Summary: AU: Bonnie is looking through old toys in her attic and finds a old doll house that is cursed and if affects her. Making her the size of a doll. Can they find out why this old family doll house is cursed. Can the help bonnie. What if they find out more about Bonnie then they ever thought they could. Bamon story, used originals from the TV show in a different way. One-shot


**An: Ok so this idea just came to me out of know were. Well actually I was thinking about what to write and then I saw my vampire diaries book and a porcelain doll my great grandma gave me when I was little. So I decided this was going to be a one-shot about bonnie becoming the size of a Barbie doll, and she has to call Damon to help her get herself help. In this story im using the originals from the TV show in a way. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any characters in this story all I own is the doll house.**

If you were at the McCullough house you would have been able to hear the sound of stuff moving in the attic. Because only the youngest McCullough was home. That young lady was Bonnie McCullough and you may be wondering what she is doing up in the attic. Well you see she was going through all of the old toys and little kids stuff that was up there. Because a lot of it was old family toys and clothes from the past, two hundred years.

Her mother had asked her to go through it to find some stuff to give to her cousin because her cousin was going to have a baby. So she was looking for toys that would go with her cousin's style and stuff that they really hadn't seen in years. Well most people any way. Bonnie was the one exception. When she was little her grandmother had showed her this hidden stash of toys, and told her she was allowed to play with them.

Bonnie had found several toys that would be nice for the new baby girl. But one toy that she thought would be nice for her she just could not part with. And that was the doll house. An exact replica of the original McCullough mansion, which her great grandmother lived in. It just so happens that that doll house has caused trouble for her family, no one knows what kind of trouble but that was the one toy she was not allowed to play with or even touch when she was little. To be truthful she had never seen anyone even open it in her life. Only move it. But never open it.

"I wonder why I was never allowed to play with this?" Bonnie asked out loud.

"I mean I've never seen the inside of it, I wonder why."

"Maybe I could just open it and take a peek at it. No wrong in that right."

She put down her box she was holding and walked over to the doll house. Whispering 'just a peek no wrong'. She opened it up at its side and saw that it was beautiful inside. Not even touched by time. It looked totally and completely like the family mansion.

Then she felt a huge gust of wind come from the doll house knocking her down and shutting the doll house. Suddenly with her eyes closed she felt a tingling sensation go through her entire body. But it only lasted a couple of seconds.

"What was that?" She said standing up and shaking her head. Then she looked around her and realized she was smaller then the doll house. She was the size of a Barbie. "Oh no this is so not good" she said out loud when inside she was completely freaking out.

"What am I going to do I'm home alone and if anyone in my family comes home and sees me they will freak right out." She screamed then she saw here phone lying on the floor by the door and ran towards it.

"Wow and I thought I was slow before. I need vamp speed." Bonnie said out of breath when she gets to the phone.

"Good thing I didn't get the touchscreen one." She said as she started to jump on the buttons to call the last person she talked to. Which so happened to be Damon her boyfriend. "Wow he is going to laugh at how small I am when he sees me" she said when she hit the call button. Then she stood on top off the screen as it rang. He picked up on the third ring.

"What is it bonnie I was about to get a bite to eat." He said as he answered the phone and bonnie could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh so, you killing someone is more important than the fact I'm the size of a Barbie doll right now?" She asked

"What do you mean size of a Barbie doll?" he asked sounding shocked

"You would have to see me to understand." She replied looking down at herself standing on her phone

"Ok, are you still in the attic or down stairs?"

"I'm in the attic, standing on my phone next to the door so careful when you open it." Bonnie said looking at the door and how close she was to it.

"I'm already at your front door and now I'm heading up the stairs and you need to start locking your front door when your home alone." Damon said into the phone even though bonnie could hear him walking up the stairs. So she jumped on the end button and back onto the screen when he opened the door slowly.

"Ok Bonnie where are you?" He asked standing right next to her.

"Look down you idiot." Bonnie said looking up at him.

"How the fuck did you get so tiny. I mean you were already tiny but this is just outrageous." He said bending down so he had a better look at her.

"I'm not so sure all's I did was open the doll house and now I'm able to fit into it." Bonnie said pointing at the doll house on the other side of the room.

"So should I open it?" Damon asked getting up and walking towards it and picking it up looking at it without opening it.

"No not unless you wan to join me in being the size of a doll." Bonnie said running over to him. And it took her a while.

"Good point." Damon said still examining the doll house.

"We need to talk to Mrs. Flowers. She might know what to do." Bonnie said out of breath by the time she got over to Damon and he seemed realize this and just picked her up.

"How far did it feel like you just ran?" Damon asked truly wanting to know.

"I don't know like a block." Bonnie exclaimed as Damon started to walk to the door still holding her and the doll house. "Where are we going?"

"To the boarding house everyone is there already but you because you had to go through toys and look where that got you." Damon said mockingly

Bonnie just made a pouty look, that made Damon start to chuckle. But stopped when they got outside and he started out in a dead vampire speed run getting to the boarding house a few seconds later. With Bonnie's hair blown straight back. Which made him chuckle again. But this time she smacked him it only felt like a poke to him but he got her point. So he walked up the porch and put the doll house down and opened the door went in after picking it back up. He sat Bonnie down on the couch, but she started to sink so he picked her back up and put her on the coffee table next to the doll house.

"Everyone come into the living room we have a big problem in a small package." Damon shouted then laughed at his own joke. Bonnie just stayed silent and gave him a death glare. Wishing looks could kill.

"Hey, whats with the doll house?" Matt asked as Meredith and him entered the room taking a seat in the chairs soon followed by Alaric.

"what did you do this time Damon?" Stefan asked as he came down the stairs holding hands with Elena.

"We're All Here what's up?" Elena wanted to know. All this time no one saw bonnie which she was glad of but knew they would have to see her like this soon.

"No we aren't this time we need old and batty." Damon said as he called for Mrs. Flowers.

"What is it boy?" Mrs. Flowers asked as she walked in from the kitchen

"Wait why do I sense bonnie but don't see her?" Stefan asked looking at Damon.

"Actually I'm right here," Bonnie said making herself seen.

"Dear lord child what happened to you?" Mrs. Flowers asked stepping close to Bonnie.

"I swear all I did was open up this doll house to look inside." Bonnie said stating why she was literally a doll.

Mrs. Flowers eye's grew wide when she saw the doll house and looked at it. "this doll house?"

"why else would we have it with us." Damon said looking at the old woman.

"This is not just any doll house boy. It's a magic doll house." She snapped at him making him step back.

"How is that possible this doll house has been in my family for the past two hundred and some odd years." Bonnie said shocked

"How do you know that Bonnie?" Mrs. Flowers questioned her, not believing her.

"I know, because it is an exact replica of my family's mansion, in Europe. I should know, I've been there." Bonnie said getting angry

"Wait you have family in Europe?" Elena asked shocked at this info she had never heard.

"Yes I do. My family used to rule Europe before we became McCullough's. And lost the throne to someone." Bonnie said

"So you are related to the true McCullough's" Mrs. Flowers said shocked

"Yeah so what?' Bonnie said getting really tired of being so short.

"Bonnie your family didn't just rule Europe. At one point they ruled the world. They had taken it over by using there natural dark magic. It turned them into evil tyrants. Once the guardians dethroned your family that cast a curse on a replica of their home so that no one would be able to use the dark magic ever again. At least in the family." She paused, "But the curse is only meant to affect the one with the power of the first McCullough witch. Or in other words her reincarnation."

"Wait why did it affect me then? And why am I the size of a doll?" Bonnie asked afraid of the answer.

"It affected you because you must be her reincarnation. But you need to understand Bonnie they were afraid her reincarnation would be as evil as she was. She had the strongest and darkest power of anyone on earth or in the dark dimension. They have history books on her there because she didn't just rule earth, she ruled there to." Mrs. Flowers explained then added, "But there is a way to break the spell."

"How do we break it, and why would they cast the spell on a doll house and why am I a doll size?" Bonnie still trying to find out why she was the size she was.

"The spell took your weakest point and enhanced it. Thus your size." She explained pointing out how she was already sort of short.

"Ok that I guess I understand. But why the doll house?"

"The doll house because every generation would get it. And they planned to stop the reincarnation at a young age so they wouldn't come to their powers."

"Oh well that s mean." Bonnie said sadly wondering what would have happened if she had played with it when she was little.

"Ok now we are done with family history. How the heck do we break the damn curse, spell whatever?" Damon said really wanting his girlfriend back to her normal size so he could kiss her again.

"That's the thing I don't remember that part. I'm getting old. I'm starting to forget I'm shocked I remembered that much. But it's in one of the books in my library." Mrs. Flowers said trying to remember the cure.

"And here I thought we were taking a brake from having to study." Meredith said standing up with everyone else as they stared towards the door.

"Hey guys what about me?" Bonnie asked from her spot on the coffee table.

"I'll get her." Elena said walking over to her.

"Ok but be careful that's my girlfriend." Damon said walking to the library with everyone else but Elena and Bonnie.

"Thanks Elena. That would be too hard to get up there by myself." Bonnie said hoping onto Elena's outstretched hand.

"No Problem bonnie. How strange is it being that small?" Elena asked curiously as she walked to the library.

"It's really weird. Everything is so big around me." Bonnie said looking around.

"Must be weird having everyone carry you everywhere." Elena said

"Yeah it makes me feel so useless like when we were little and I was to scared to clime the jungle jim." Bonnie said remembering it was Elena who got her to finally do it.

"Hey I remember that," Matt said from his spot on the floor as they walked in.

"So do I, but you tried when we were in kindergarten. But Caroline pushed you off and since then you have been scared of heights." Meredith said from her spot next to Alaric and Matt.

"I really do hate her. She was kind of mean to my little red bird." Damon said from a chair. At seeing him Elena put Bonnie on the table next to him. Then looking at Bonnie he added "Hello Cara."

"Hi Damon. What are we looking for exectly?" Bonnie asked looking at Mrs. Flowers

"Any thing that mensions your family dear." She explained and they set to work.

They even gave Bonnie a book. But it was Damon who gave it to her. It was probably because he probably was listening to her and Elena talking in the hallway.

After a good two hours of looking they had found out that, this was Bonnies second life and her last. That she would be able to get all her old memories back by meditating and stuff like. She had never had kids in her first life and was never supposed to have any. She just gave power to her nieces and nephews as making them her children. After three hours they were starting to lose hope in finding the cure. Until Bonnie shouted "I think I found something it talks about the the curse."

"Ok Read it out loud so we can hear it." Meredith said wanting her friend back to her normal size so she could hug her.

"Ok but it's history where should I start?" Bonnie asked looking up

"Start with the beginning." Stefan said as everyone moved closer so they could all see Bonnie.

"Isabelle was the youngest child of Tomas and Nellia, she had four older brothers, Elijah being the oldest, Finn being second oldest, Klaus being third born child and Kol being her twin brother. He was born before her making her the youngest child to her parents. They never had any more children." Bonnie read then looked up and saw shock on everyone's faces. "What?"

"You said Klaus, was your brother in your first life that would make you related to a vampire." Elena pointed out then added "Just continue to read we'll find out if it's the Klaus I thought he was never human."

"Her mother was a very powerful good witch who used her magic to help people. And her father was a werewolf by blood. He was a true werewolf one that could turn whenever he pleased. Her one brother Finn developed this trait while the rest did not but that was not strange for only one child of a pure wolf could get the power, always a male. But her eldest brother did not like werewolves or his father because he had killed the woman he loved. Kol had been the peace maker in their family. Klaus always found mischief. Isabelle had gotten magic powers as the only daughter, but because her father was a werewolf it changed her powers to that of dark magic." Bonnie stopped to look at elena who had been gasping through the entire reading. And she gave her a 'what' look.

"Sorry just wow you got messed up history." Elena said

"So Klaus was never techniquely a human. His mother was a witch and his father a werewolf. Even if he didn't receive the trait it still affected him." Meredith said in awe.

May I continue?" Bonnie asked

"Please do" Damon said motioning her to go

"I'll just tell you important stuff now. When her dark magic truly started to show was when she killed her father for killing her soul mate. It doesn't give name but lets continue. This caused her mother pain and her mother killed herself, Isebelle was 17 years old now and she took on the roll as taking car eof her family. She started to like control and Klaus wanted great strength like Finn had and he wanted his invisibility. So she used manythings including Finn and made Klaus into a vampire using the blood of their mother that she had left in a jar as a type of ingredient for something. Then he drank human blood to complete it, but was burned by the sun. So she found a stone to protect him from it.

Soon she gave Kol the power to have wings. Then she made Elijah a great hunter so he could help fix her mistake. But soon she created an army of her creatures and enslaved not just earth but the dark dimension as well. Giving it is blood colored sun, to represent her dark creatures. That fed on the blood of people.

Her brother Kol became a protector of the peace and thought his sister had gone mad and had her children (the people she put power into) kill her and fix the world. He had a house that looked like her mansion made and gave it to her son (his son) knowing he was the strongest of her children. Told him that her reincarnation would be effected by it. Only cure is to prove she is sorry for what she did to the world and do what she forced Klaus to do. But instead of some random person's blood she had to drink the blood of her soul mate. Who would be a creature she created and be one generation away from his original blood of Klaus."

"Wait so you have to drink the blood of your soul mate, and that there is one generation between them and your brother." Elena said looking confused.

"But how do we find her soul mate." Matt Asked

"We do not need to do anything; we have to vampires here that are one generation in between them and Klaus." Mrs. Flowers said pointing between Stefan and Damon.

"Drink up Bonnie" Damon said holding out his now cut wrist.

"Fine," Bonnie said and drank Damon's blood.

She felt a gust of wind around her and she went off the table and felt the tingle she felt when she shrank happen again. But this time when she opened her eyes she was surrounded by everyone. She looked down at herself and she was back to her normal size. Next thing she knew Damon had picked her up and was kissing her like crazy and she was kissing him back until someone cleared there throat. They both looked up, to see everyone just looking at them.

"Never thought he would be this happy to have a girl back to normal size." Stefan said looking at Damon.

"Umm Stefan you do realize that, because Damon's blood cured her that means they're soul mates." Elena said defending the make out session.

"Good point that means he's stuck with me forever. So who wants to take me home I have to get toys around four my soon to be second cousin?" Bonnie asked getting up off of Damon's lap.

"How rude we were in the middle of something." Damon said standing up

"Get over it. Elena I'm taking your car I'll bring it back later." Bonnie said walking out of the room

**AN: Ok so how was it I know I was kind of long but I really wanted it to be a one-shot. So please tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
